


One more time (Tom Hiddleston x Reader Stewardess)

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage, Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Teil sieben meiner kleinen Tom Hiddleston x reader Stewardess Oneshot Serie.





	One more time (Tom Hiddleston x Reader Stewardess)

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zum siebten und vorerst letzten Teil meiner kleinen Tom x reader Oneshot Serie. Aber bitte nicht traurig sein, denn ich habe ja ein kleines "Schlupfloch" eingebaut falls ich doch wieder Sehnsucht nach unserer Stewardess bekommen sollte.  
> Wie immer freue ich mich über Kudos und Reviews.  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Story. 
> 
> Eure Dru

Natürlich hattest du dir geschworen, dass du es ihm diesmal nicht so leicht machen wirst. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, es geht hier um Tom fucking Hiddleston! Seine großen Hände streichen sanft über deine Brüste, während das warme Wasser der Regendusche eure beiden Körper herrunterläuft. Er verteilt zärtlich den wohlduftenden Schaum des Hotels auf dir. Behandelt deinen Körper wie den einer verdammten Göttin. Immer wieder streifen seine Fingerkuppen über deine aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, senden einen leichten elektrisierenden Schock zwischen deine Schenkel. Deiner Kehle entweicht ein genießerisches Schnurren, als seine Finger über deinen Bauch runter zwischen deine Beine gleiten. "Your body is like a drug to me.", knurrt er leise in dein Ohr und beißt verspielt in dein Ohrläppchen, dann legen sich seine Lippen auf deinen Hals und während sein Zeigefinger deine empfindlichste Stelle unfassbar großartig verwöhnt, gleiten deine Hände, die eindeutig viel zu lange nichts getan hatten, über seinen muskulösen Bauch zu seinem halbaufgerichteten Glied. Als du von seiner Wurzel seinen Schaft hoch streichst und über eine halb freigelegte Eichel gleitest, haucht er deinen Namen in deine Halsbeuge, die er gerade am Verwöhnen war.   
Es ist einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl deinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören. Unwillkürlich fragst du dich, wie du es überlebt hast ohne ihn zu sein. Er überbrückt die kleine Distanz zwischen euch und seine Erektion presst sich gegen deinen Bauch, dann fängte er deine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf, der darin gipfelt, dass er dich gegen die Mosaikfliesen der Dusche drückt, deine Beine um seine Hüfte legt und während er dir lange und intensiv in deine (farbe) Augen blickt, sich langsam in deine Enge schiebt.  
"Tom, how I missed that.", stöhnst du auf und genießt einfach seine Nähe und dass er das Sagen hat.  
Seine Augen glühen vor Lust, doch noch verweilt er nur in dir. Sein Schwanz dehnt dich so herrlich und du quittierst jedes Zucken und Pulsieren mit einem Anspannen deiner inneren Muskeln.   
Auch wenn du hoffst, dass dieser unendlich intime Augenblick niemals vergehen soll, beginnt er sich sanft in dir zu bewegen und du lehnst deinen Kopf gegen die Fliesen und lässt die Lust einfach deinen Körper regieren.  
Seine Stöße werden immer härter und tiefer und deine Beine klammern sich noch fester um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer in dir aufnehmen zu können. Er fühlt sich so verdammt gut in dir an. Und dann spürst du das verräterische Zucken in seinem Schaft. Während er sich in dich ergießt, nimmt er deinen Mund in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Einen kurzen Moment später folgst du ihm und deine inneren Muskeln umschließen sein Glied fest und du genießt es seinen warmen Samen so tief in dir zu spüren.  
Ihr trennt euch voneinander und setzt eure Dusche fort. Du stellst das Wasser ab und ihr trocknet euch mit den großen flauschigen Handtüchern ab. Der große Spiegel ist komplett beschlagen und es wird sicher noch bis zum Morgen dauern, bis der ganze Wasserdampf wieder verschwunden ist.   
Du überlegst, ob du deinen Plan es wieder langsam mit ihm angehen zu lassen noch in die Tat umsetzen kannst oder ob du bereits grandios damit gescheitert bist.  
"Don't think too much.", er lächelt dich vermitzt an, als könnte er deine Gedanken lesen.  
Du kuschelst dich in deinen Morgenmantel und er folgt dir ins Schlafzimmer.   
Du nimmst an dem kleinen Tisch platz und trinkst einen Schluck des mittlerweile kalten Kaffees. Als er sich nur mit seiner Boxershorts bekleidet dir gegenüber setzt, musterst du ihn.  
"You ruin everything!", beginnst du und erntest gleich einen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck.   
"I mean I really wanted to be tough! To fuck you and then send you away. But now I can't do this, because I fucking love you!"

Drei Jahre später...

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so nervös!", versuchst du ihn zu beruhigen. Und beobachtest, wie er in eurer kleinen Wohnung auf und ab läuft.   
"Doch bin ich und ich habe auch allen Grund dazu!", stellt er fest, während du gerade die drei Kuchenteller auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer abstellst und dann zu ihm rübergehst.   
"Er ist ein Mann wie jeder andere." Du legst deine Hand auf seine Wange und siehst ihm tief in die Augen.   
"(Name), ich versuche es ja wirklich ruhig zu sein, aber...". er schaut auf seine Uhr und atmet tief ein.  
" In ein paar Minuten wird James fucking Bond zu uns zum Kaffeetrinken erscheinen."  
Okay, wer sagt, dass Männer nicht auch Fanboys sein können? Und Sam ist wohl mit abstand der größte, aber vielleicht versteht ihr euch auch deshalb so gut, weil ihr beide ähnlich verrückt seit. Du hast ihn vor knapp zwei Jahren am Flughafen getroffen und fandest ihn auf Anhieb sympatisch, mit seinem übergroßen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und den zerzausten Haaren, durch die er sich immer wieder nervös gefahren ist, während du dich mit ihm unterhalten hast.  
Zwischen Tom und dir hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt, nachdem ihr festgestellt habt, dass eine Beziehung auf Dauer euch beiden nicht gut tut. Natürlich habt ihr euch hin und wieder getroffen und seid auch übereinander hergefallen, doch seit du mit Sam zusammen bist, hast du einen klaren Schlussstrich darunter gezogen. 

Es klingt an der Tür und du spürst wie dein Herzschlag sich verschnellert. Du hast ihn jetzt schon über zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. "Bitte fall nicht in Ohnmacht."   
Du klopfst Sam aufmunternd auf den Rücken und küsst ihn kurz bevor du dich auf den Weg zur Haustür machst. Du richtest dein Kleid noch einmal und fährst dir durch die Haare und öffnest dann die Tür.  
"Hi, Tom.", begrüßt du den Schauspieler, der gerade auf Promotour durch Deutschland ist und tatsächlich die Zeit gefunden hat einen Zwischenstopp bei dir einzulegen. Du wartest nur auf ein dumpfes Geräusch, doch offensichtlich schafft Sam es doch ruhig zu bleiben.  
Du schließt die Tür und der Brite in dem unbezahlbaren, maßgeschneiderten Anzug zieht dich in seine Arme. "Hello, (name) you look beautiful."   
Sein unvergleichlicher Geruch steigt in deine Nase und du verlierst dich für einen kurzen Augenblick darin. Dieser reicht aus, um die ganze Vertrautheit zwischen euch wieder herzustellen.   
Es dauert einen Moment bevor du dich aus seiner Umarmung lösen kannst.  
"He is a bit nervous that "James Bond" is here.", erklärst du lächelnd und bittest ihn rein.  
Tom schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf und folgt dir dann ins Wohnzimmer.   
"I like your flat.", sagt er höflich und sieht sich weiter um, während du zu Sam rüber gehst.  
"Tom, may I introduce you to my husband Sam."   
Mit der Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern könntest du locker ein Spiegelei braten. Doch du bist dir sicher, dass die Herkunft der Gefühle unterschiedlicher Natur sind.  
"Hi, I'm Tom Hiddleston.", stellt er sich vor und Sam nimmt seine Hand und schüttelt diese einen Moment länger, als notwendig gewesen wäre.  
"It's an absolut pleasure to welcome you here, Sir!"   
Du musst dir ein Grinsen verkneifen und gehst erstmal in die Küche, um den Kuchen und Kaffee zu holen. Du hörst, wie Tom Sam darum bittet ihn wirklich nicht Sir zu nennen, dass sein Vorname vollkommen ausreichend ist.  
Dann nehmen sie am Tisch platz und du genießt den Blick von Tom, als er den Erdbeerkuchen mit Pudding sieht. Er lächelt dich liebevoll an und du nickst.  
"Just for you.", zwinkerst du ihm zu. Du schenkst jedem Kaffee ein und verteilst den Kuchen und ihr beginnt ein wenig Smalltalk zu halten.   
"So...", beginnt Sam irgendwann. "You two met on a flight from Berlin to Los Angeles? (Name) never told me more about how you became friends."   
Dein Blick streift den Schauspieler und ein Lächeln legt sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.   
"Yes (Name) was very nervous because of her final test to become a flight attendant for first class so I helped her do something against her nervousness!"   
Du schluckst, als dir die Bilder unwillkürlich in den Kopf schießen und von dort gleich auch zwischen die Beine. Dieser Mistkerl weiß genau, was er da tut.   
"Oh well, that was very nice of you!", hörst du Sam sagen und Tom lacht auch, "Yes I tried my very best, you know."   
Okay, das geht jetzt eindeutig zu weit, beschließt du und versuchst das Thema umzulenken.  
"Sam, didn't you want to ask Tom to sign some pieces of your collection?"   
"Oh yes, right.", Er springt auf, "Excuse me, please." Als Tom nickt verläßt Sam den Tisch und verschwindet in seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
"Please don't do this to me." du blickst den Schauspieler eindringlich an.  
"You damn know that it was tough to put an end to it, Tom!", flüsterst du und siehst ihn intensiv an. "But everytime we had to say goodbye it was getting harder. You know that I will always love you, but Sam is good for me. He really loves me. Is there for me when I need him..." Er legt seine Hand auf deine und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"(Name), I understand your decision. Even if I miss you like hell." So sehr du es versuchst, kannst du die Träne, die sich einen Weg über deine Wange bahnt nicht aufhalten. Natürlich empfindest du noch mehr für den Schauspieler, als du dir in den letzten zwei Jahren eingestehen wolltest. Doch du musst vernünftig sein. Du bist jetzt verheiratet und Sam ist großartig. Er hebt seine Hand und wischt mit dem Daumen über deine Wange, fängt die Träne auf. "Donˋt cry, Darling.", sagt er sanft und weicht ein Stück zurück, als er offensichtlich Schritte hört. Sam erscheint neben ihm mit einem Stapel Magazine.  
Auf allen ist Tom als James Bond auf dem Cover. "Would you be so kind and sign them for me? And maybe later we could take some pictures. I mean my workmates would totally freak out when I show them a pic with James Bond."  
Er nimmt bereitwillig den Stift, den Sam ihm hinhält und beginnt die Magazine zu unterschreiben. Und nicht nur das, er überlegt sich immer neue Widmungen. Während dessen nippt er immer wieder an seinem Kaffee.  
Irgendwann blickt er auf seine Fitnessuhr und stellt fest. "Sorry the car will pick me up any minute. The break is over." Er erhebt sich geschmeidig vom Tisch und am Rande, tief in Gedanken verloren, bekommst du noch mit, wie er und Sam noch einige Fotos mit dessen Smartphone am Terassenfester schießen. Dann steht er plötzlich vor dir und zieht dich in eine Umarmung. "It was nice seeing you again." Er läßt dich los und greift nach deiner Hand für einen Handkuss. Als er dich loslässt, fühlst du etwas in deiner Hand. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln legt sich auf sein Gesicht, dann verabschiedet er sich von Sam und ihr bringt ihn zur Tür, wo bereits die Limousine auf ihn wartet. Der Fahrer beeilt sich ihm die Tür zu öffnen und mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln verschwindet er im Wagen, der sich sekundenspäter in Bewegung setzt.  
Dann ist er wieder aus deinem eigentlich perfekten Leben verschwunden und erneut stellst du fest, dass du ihn noch immer liebst.  
Du spürst Sams Hand um deine Hüfte. "Oh wow, er ist ja wirklich ein netter Kerl!", stellt er freudig fest.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe dir nie wirklich glauben wollen, dass du Tom Hiddleston kennst.", hörst du deinen Mann noch sagen.   
Du gibst ihm einen zärlichen Kuss und entschuldigst dich um ins Bad zu gehen.  
Du verschießt die Tür hinter dir und setzt dich auf den Toilettendeckel, dann öffnest du deine Hand und findest einen kleinen zusammen gefallteten Zettel darin.  
Dein Herz beginnt wie verrückt zu schlagen, als du ihn langsam öffnest.  
Darauf steht in der schönen Handschrift des Schauspielers : "One more time?" Der Name seines Hotels und die Zimmernummer.


End file.
